


Hush, Little Baby.

by orphan_account



Series: Quarantine Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine plays the piano for Kurt and their son before bedtime.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Hush, Little Baby.

It's just after they've finished cleaning up from dinner, washing the dirty dishes and putting away the leftovers, changing Theo into his pajamas and brushing his growing teeth, that Blaine sits down at the piano. The setting sun kisses the city skyline just outside the window, casting the apartment in a fiery ocher glow. He turns on the overhead lamp resting on the lid of the piano, though he doesn't need it quite yet. He won't want to stop for it later.

He's flipping through sheet music when Kurt settles down on the adjacent couch, laying on his back and resting his neck against a pillow on the velvet arm.

"What's Daddy going to play for us tonight, Theo?" He coos excitedly at their nine month old son who's sitting on his stomach, and Blaine's heart melts warmly in his chest as he watches Theo lay down tiredly against Kurt's chest, doughy fists gripping his shirt and bright blue eyes blinking closed slowly. Kurt's pale fingers comb through his wispy brown hair lovingly, cupping his soft skull as he kisses the top of their baby's head.

"Someone's sleepy," Blaine chuckles quietly. He turns to a song that immediately comes to mind, a song that's twitching through his fingertips and begging to be played. Kurt turns his neck slightly to look over at him with eyes full of affection, and Blaine smiles back easily at his husband. Domesticity graces so beautifully upon their small family.

Blaine begins playing, a soft melody set in the higher octaves, a gentle, soothing, peaceful lullaby of a song. He knows the piece well enough to close his eyes-- it's an arrangement he found back during his first year of college that he's always loved, and the dreams that painted his mind while he played it back then were of a future much like the one he's living in now. He played it enough that Kurt began requesting it whenever Blaine would sit down at the piano, and one glance over at his husband's content face, eyelids closed and pink lips curled in a smile, tells Blaine it's still one of his favorite songs.

Now Blaine's head is filled with the image of twinkling stars in the sky, the twirl of colorful planets, the twist of spiraled galaxies. Everything he hopes his innocent, wondrous little boy is dreaming about in his head as his Daddy's piano playing rocks him to sleep on his Papa's chest.

Ending his day at the piano has always been a therapeutic ritual for Blaine. He doesn't have the time for it every night, but he tries to get some time in before they put Theo to bed as often as he can. Sometimes the mood calls for a session of faster paced songs, catchy pop tunes that Kurt will dance around the living room with Theo to, holding his hands to balance him as Theo squawks and squeals and tries to move his tiny body along to the music. Sometimes it's a medley of classic Broadway ballads, and if he's lucky enough, Kurt's beautiful, clear singing voice resonating through their modest home.

But there's something special about times like this; when the two people he loves most in the world lay down next to him with no distractions, no phone or book or magazine or toys. No dancing or giggling or singing. Just their hearts and their ears open to the sound of his music. Something about being able to provide that comfort and safety and love in a form of passion that pours straight from his heart fills Blaine with an overwhelming amount of joy and gratitude. 

There's no better indication to him that Kurt appreciates and loves his talents, and no better purpose Blaine could use them for as a gift in return.

It doesn't take long before Kurt has fallen asleep, too, one palm laying protectively over Theo's back as his chest rises and falls, eyelashes fanned over his rose flushed cheeks and chin tilted downward. Blaine smiles softly at the adorable sight of his darling boys as he finishes the song, then turns the page and begins another quiet lullaby for them to doze to.

He plays for somewhere around thirty minutes. The sun has slipped behind the horizon, and the night sky beams indigo across their walls. He gets to the last song in that particular song book and stands, switching off his piano light before turning toward the couch. Bending low, he drops a kiss to Kurt's sleep warm forehead before carefully, slowly, extracting a sleeping Theo from his arms. He knows he'll have to come back and wake Kurt up later, but for now, there's no need for Blaine to disturb him.

Theo latches onto his shoulders, burying his face subconsciously into the heat of Blaine's neck, and as Blaine carries his angelic little form to his crib, he wonders for the millionth time that day, as he does most days, how he got lucky enough to be blessed so immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> *warm hugs*


End file.
